


Руки-то загребущие

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Danero week 2020 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, танцульки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Danero week 2020: Музыка | Мятежница | Devil BringerНеро решил проверить, может ли он поглотить меч Данте точно так же, как Ямато. Может. Но Данте от этого не в восторге, так что он находит оригинальное решение проблемы.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Danero week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588099
Kudos: 11
Collections: DaNero Week 2020





	Руки-то загребущие

**Author's Note:**

> Почему "Мятежница", а не "Мятежник"? (Потому что я так захотела). В англоязычной традиции всяческое оружие - she. Так что пусть будет. По этой же причине Ямато здесь тоже - "она-моя". 
> 
> пост4!Данте/пост4!Неро

— Отдай меч, пацан, последний раз прошу.

— А то что? — поддел Неро сразу же, пряча руку, покрытую чешуей за спину, как будто Данте мог ее оторвать. Тот зарычал досадливо и кинулся к нему, стараясь поймать за руку. Неро извернулся, ушел из-под его прикосновения и отскочил на другой конец комнаты, хитро щурясь и игриво поблескивая глазами. Данте его настроения не разделял.

Рука Неро поглощала дьявольское оружие, превращая его в энергию, и могла при этом возвращать его к первоначальному виду. Неро решил проверить, сработает ли то же самое с мечом Данте, Мятежницей.

Сработало! Данте не оценил.

Каждое дьявольское оружие ощущалось как-то по-особенному при поглощении. Ямато, например, была похожа на то, как замирает сердце, если быстро ехать под гору. Она была холодной, острой, как бритва, и еще некоторое время какой-то тревогой прокатывалась под кожей. Мятежница оказалась не такой. Она ощущалась, как если холодной зимой после тридцатиградусного мороза улицы прийти домой и сразу же прижаться к батарее.

А отдавать ее Неро не хотел просто из вредности.

Данте еще поворчал и, казалось, смирился, хотя и зыркал порой очень злобно из-под челки. Работы все равно не было, демонов поблизости — тоже, хотя было заметно, что без своего меча Данте очень некомфортно.

Неро это игнорировал. Особенно Данте злился, когда тот куда-то выходил, в магазин или просто прогуляться. Таким образом Неро исчезал из его поля зрения, и Данте тревожился еще сильнее. Хотя казалось бы, да что с его драгоценной металлической крошкой случится?

Неро почти обижался, что беспокоятся так не о нем, а о мече.

Когда под очередной недовольный и злой взгляд Данте он убежал в магазин за продуктами — в том числе и для Данте же, а после вернулся, в агентстве играла музыка. Не тот долбящий по мозгам рок, который Данте обожал включить с утра пораньше на полную громкость, используя это вместо будильника для Неро.

Играло что-то медленное, причем не на полную громкость. Открытых банок из-под пива поблизости не было, коробок с пиццей — тоже, что становилось подозрительным. Данте лениво пританцовывал, стоя у стола, уперевшись в него бедром, и листал какой-то журнал с шуршащими страницами с полуголыми людьми. Неро почувствовал его взгляд на себе, когда повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы унести на кухню пакет с едой.

— Как охота за мамонтом, пацан? — спросил Данте, когда Неро вернулся к нему в «приемную». Хотя Неро бы назвал это большой мусоркой. Данте не считал порядок в комнате чем-то жизненно-важным. Неро тоже не был особым чистюлей, но…

И все же прибирать здесь он и сам не спешил.

Данте говорил, что этот «творческий беспорядок призван отпугнуть навязчивых посетителей».

— Хорошо, — ответил Неро, голос почему-то слегка пополз вверх, как при вопросе. Данте отложил журнал, оттолкнулся бедром от стола. Движения его стали тягучими, плавными, как у змеи под флейтой заклинателя. Неро немного опешил, отступил было на шаг, но Данте вдруг прижался к нему, поймал за руку — демоническую — его пальцы так нежно прошлись прикосновением по ладони, по голубоватой светящейся шкуре, очень чувствительной к касаниям.

Неро моментально покраснел.

— Ты чего? — пролепетал он. Данте притянул его к себе ближе, качнулся под музыку. Неро обдало жаром его тела, когда он оказался близко-близко, губы прижались к его горячему покрасневшему уху, а язык неожиданно горячо коснулся самого кончика.

— Давай танцевать.

— Данте?

От Данте не пахло алкоголем, он был совершенно точно трезв, хотя его плавные движения заставляли в этом усомниться. Он сдвинулся, вынуждая Неро последовать за ним, поймал его за талию и покружил по комнате. Неро поддавался, хотя и смотрел округлившимися глазами, не понимая, к чему все это, и с чего Данте вдруг решил…

Данте вдруг подхватил его, крутанул в воздухе, вырывая негромкий удивленный возглас, а потом прижался со спины.

Его большие теплые руки огладили по животу через ткань футболки, от этого по рукам поползли сладкие мурашки, и тут же Данте снова легко и щекотно мазнул кончиками пальцев по голубой ладони.

Неро дернулся, из руки, сформировавшись, выпал меч и громко ударился об пол.

— А-ха! — воскликнул Данте торжествующе, отскочил от Неро, схватил меч и прижал к груди.

— Это ты только из-за этого? — обиделся Неро сразу же. Романтический момент был испорен. Его щеки и кончики ушей все еще горели. Руку слегка покалывало.

— Это просто приятный бонус, — ответил Данте, отставил Мятежницу к стене и снова протянул Неро руку. — Иди сюда, музыка еще не кончилась.


End file.
